


Lonely Spirit

by WalkerKiller21



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Daryl Dixon, Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Childbirth, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: What if Merle had Tried to Make his way back to the Atlanta group when he escaped from the rooftop? What if Sophia Peletier Made her way deeper into the forest? What if they were both found by someone who could save them?Before the world fell apart, Jasper Silas Hawthorne was a normal 19 year old Alpha. He lived alone, and he worked his fingers to the bone for what he had. When the dead began walking and the World went to shit, he found himself foraging for food and sleeping in whatever safe place he could find, never staying in one place for too long. Not long into the outbreak, Jasper finds Little Sophia Peletier out on her own and decides to help her get back to her group.Then, they find Merle Dixon.





	1. Chapter 1

Full name:  _ **Jasper Silas Hawthorne**_

Age:  _ **19**_

Height:  _ **6"0**_

Family:  _ **None**_

_**Alpha** _


	2. Chupacabra

_**-Jasper Pov-** _

 

 

              Sweat poured down my face as I struggled to get to the farmhouse Sophia had Spotted in the Distance. Despite however many days he hadn't eaten, Merle was still a heavy man. "We're almost there." I rasped out as Sophia stumbled Alongside me, clutching her doll close to her Chest. 

 

 

          I headed Merle higher up on my back, not paying any attention to his hallucination induced Ramblings. He'd been going through Drug withdrawal, and recently he'd passed out because of the pain of the loss of his hand. "We're almost there!" Sophia encouraged, excited at the prospect of finally getting some help. Tripping over nothing in Particular, I fell to my knees, irritating the wound in my side.

 

           "C'mon! We're almost there!" Sophia spoke, her little hands tugging on my arm. Merle slipped from my shoulder and fell to the ground with a dull thump. "Don't even know how that damn arrow got in my side in the first damn place......" I grunted, staggering to my feet. Sophia got to her knees beside Merle, trying to wake him up so I wouldn't have to carry him anymore. 

 

 

**_-3rd Pov-_ **

 

 

               "Walker! WALKER!" Andrea hollered from atop the RV. "Just the one?" Rick demanded as he ran up. "No. There's two and one of them is eating something. I bet I can nail both from here." Andrea spoke, looking through her Binoculars. "No, no, Andrea. Put down the gun." Rick commanded as he, Shane, T-dog and Glenn gathered a few blunt objects.

 

 

            "You best let us handle this." Shane advised, grabbing a pick ax. "Shane, hold up. Hershel wants to deal with walkers." Rick told him. "What for, man? We got it covered." Shane replied. "Damn it." Rick snarled, grabbing his gun from the RV and taking off after the little group.

 

 

                 "Sophia?" Rick asked, seeing the little form huddled over the larger, prone one. "Mr. Grimes!" Sophia Gasped, jumping up. 


End file.
